Computer firmware may be used to enumerate buses and devices on buses at startup. Bus enumeration attempts to read possible devices from the buses. In some cases, if no response is received from a device when attempting to read from a slot on a bus, the firmware continues on trying to read a device from a next slot on the bus. If a response is received when attempting to read a device from the slot on the bus, the firmware continues reading functions of the device from the slot on the bus. The firmware may continue its enumeration until possible device slots on the buses have been read for a device. The process of bus enumeration may occur during each startup of the computer system.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.